Lava x Vari A return fanfic by MeowfaceMcGee
by MeowfaceMcGee
Summary: Hey there, my firat fanfic here prompted by taking part as a character in one of my friend's fanfics and this is revenge :3


Yo, shout out to Lava for getting me to write this in response to her story about me and Link.

Just a note beforehand, Vari is a catgirl not a full on furry.

"Hey Vari, wait up"

Vari turns back towards the shout and recognises Lava running out of the main school building towards her, her face beaming as she catches up.

"Almost thought u weren't coming," came the calm response as Lava caught her breath after the short sprint.

"Yeah neither did I, this bag weighs a ton," beamed Lava, her bright green eyes closed against the sun.

"Well we better get moving or we'll never get to my place in time," teased Vari as they started walking once more.  
Her cat ears flicking at the light wind picking up.

Vari was two years Lava's superior but had met her from their neighbourhood and was overjoyed to find out they both ended up at the same school.  
She looked down at Lava talking about her day, pushing back some of her long black hair as she smiled in response to a joke and before she knew it they were at her house, time seeming to flash past as they talked.

Unlocking the door and inviting Lava in, they set their bags down in Vari's room and jumped up on the bed, sitting down to watch _Free! a_s they normally did, but today she just couldn't concentrate and found her gaze wandering over to Lava more and more often.  
Before she knew what she was doing she had reached over and pushed Lava down on the bed and mounted her, undoing the buttons on her school uniform.  
Her tail flicking in anticipation.

"W-w-what are you d-doing?" Lava asked with a shocked expression on her face.  
As Vari's shirt fell to the floor and she started undoing Lava's, leaning over to whisper sweet nothings in her ear while doing so.  
There was a short, token struggle as Lava blushed furiously but succumbed to Vari's whispers and lay there as her shirt was stripped from her.

As Vari nibbled softly on Lava's ear, Lava reached up over Vari's back, lightly tracing shapes over her skin before slowly sliding her hands up and undoing the bra there.  
Vari giggled before throwing aside hers and Lava's freshly stripped garments and pushing down onto her, kissing her on the mouth.  
Softly at first but with increasing passion as they both warmed more to the idea.  
The pressure of Vari's breasts pushing into Lava's as they kissed, tongues wrapping around each other's, performing a dance of passion within their mouths.

As they kissed, with the smooth sliding motions of the bodies as they drowned out the outside world, lost in their secret love, they started getting wet.  
The massaging of each other's breasts tantalising and teasing hormones through their bodies.

Suddenly Vari breaks off the kiss, partially sitting up as she traced her fingers over Lava's mouth, down her neck and between her breasts, drawing circles around her nipples before pinching them.  
She gives each their own before slowly and temptingly sliding her fingers further down Lava's body, enticing your body.

Unclipping her skirt and slipping her hand down the panties within, she slides her fingers down, moistening them on her soaking wet pussy.  
Sliding them around and massaging her groin until Lava moans for her to go inside her.  
She obliges, pushing her finger deep inside Lava's cunt, forcing a moan to escape from Lava's lips as the arches her back slightly at the sudden entry before relaxing as Vari sets a rhythm, sliding her fingers in and out, backwards and forwards, slowly enticing Lava on to greater heights.  
As Vari leans over for a quick kiss she digs her fingers in deeper, Lava's juices soaking into the sheets as Vari slides her mouth off from Lava's, tracing her tongue down, kissing her neck as she travels down further.  
As Vari reaches Lava's chest she digs deeper still into Lava's cunt, drawing out louder moans and forcing her to pant harder and faster as she draws closer to her first orgasm.

Vari tongue flitters over Lava's nipples, sucking them one at a time as her magic fingers continue to do their work down below, the pace and rhythm pounding all through Lava's body as she arches her back and cries out as the orgasm hits, leaving her blushing and panting as Vari withdraws her fingers, kneeling on the ground beside the bed, looking up tantalisingly at Lava before slowly and sexily licking her fingers, one by one, her deep blue eyes drawing Lava in.

Vari stalks her way back up the bed as Lava begins to regain her breath before dismounting and lying beside her, watching her lovingly.  
Lava turns her head to look over at Vari before realising that she hadn't done anything in return.  
Having caught her breath, Lava slid over closer to Vari, taking her turn on top.  
She kissed Vari lightly on the forehead and nuzzled noses before sliding her body slowly down, her breath tickling over the skin on Vari's neck as she progressed down.

She could already tell that Vari was as wet as could be but couldn't resist the temptation to draw it out as Vari had done to her so she reached down, massaging Vari's breasts as she took her turn teasing.  
Tempting Vari to further horniness as her tongue flicked and fluttered over Vari's nipples, sucking and popping them until Vari moaned and her breathing started coming heavier.

Lava slid her head away from Vari's breasts as she traced her tongue down Vari's body, slowly slipping down as she reached her destination.

Lava traced her tongue around Vari's cunt, circling it like a wolf circling its prey.  
She let her tongue flick over Vari's clit before giving one great lick over the lips, teasing a further moan out of Vari.  
She fluttered her tongue over her clit one more time before plunging it into the abyss.

Vari's juices poured over Lava's face as she dug deeper and deeper into Vari, her tongue writhing within its new favourite toy, pushing Vari closer and closer to the edge.  
Vari's hand slide down to hold Lava's head in, her fingers running through that lovely golden hair, pushing her deeper as the rough surface of her tongue rubs over and around her innards, drawing more and more juices out of Vari and causing her temperature to soars as she begins to feel the climax.  
Lava continues to dig her tongue in, pulling Vari's lips apart with her fingers as Vari continues to moan and writhe, feeling that little beast pushing deep within her.  
Lava gives one final push, digging her face into Vari's crouch, lapping at her as Vari arches her back, her mouth open in a silent cry of joy as the orgasm hits, sending shudders up her spine.

As Lava wipes herself off and crawls back up the bed next to Vari, suspending herself over the panting form of her companion.  
Brushing some stray hair out of her eyes she gives Vari a quick yet passionate kiss before settling down, cuddling up next to Vari's chest as the rapid rise and fall starts to quieten down.  
Vari draws her closer as they drift slowly off to sleep after their afternoon filled with passion and excitement.

"Night Lava," whispered Vari tiredly.

"G'night sweetie," came the response as she began to drift off to sleep.

Lava faded away to the quick yet steady sound of her lover's heartbeat.


End file.
